


Present Inconveniences

by crysgen78



Series: Lifetimes [2]
Category: E.R., Early Edition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crysgen78/pseuds/crysgen78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Gary find certain present circumstances to me a little inconvenient (hey, what can I say, my titles never were that creative).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present Inconveniences

John hated working nights. He'd been on at County for nights for the past week, and it was really starting to wear him down. It meant that he couldn't spend as much time with Gary as he'd like, seeing as how they'd barely be able to say hi as he would walk into Gary's loft and Gary would be walking out. This was the last day of his turn to work nights, though, and he'd actually conned them into letting him leave early. *If I hurry,* he told himself, *I just might be able to make it there before Gary wakes up.* He made it across town in record time. The sun hadn't even come up yet, so Gary was sure to still be asleep. John used the key he'd been given to get into McGinty's disarming the alarm once inside. He then re-locked the door, and crept up the stairs to the loft. He opened the door to Gary's room, and sneaked inside. Gary was still fast asleep, half way buried under the pillows and comforter. John smiled as he noticed that whereas once Gary might have taken up the entire bed while sleeping alone, he now left his side undisturbed as an invitation. John undressed quietly and slid under the covers, spooning against Gary's back.

"Hmmm," Gary mumbled in his sleep as he quickly moved into position in John's arms. John began placing soft kisses along the back of Gary's neck.

Gary shifted slightly, but still did not wake up. John then ran his tongue up the side of his lover's neck to the spot just below where the ear and jaw met. He alternated between kissing that spot softly, and using his tongue just before he would take the flesh between his lips to suck on it. That elicited a moan out of Gary, as he turned to face John, focusing sleepy eyes on him. "Hi," Gary said through a yawn.

"Morning," said John as he moved into Gary's body, pulling him close. "I didn't mean to wake you. You can go back to sleep if you want to."

"Yeah, sure, okay," and as Gary shifted as though he were going to go back to sleep, a slight groan escaped John's lips. Gary turned back to him, mustering the best innocent face he could at four thirty in the morning. "I thought you said that you didn't mean to wake me, and to go back to sleep." Gary inched closer to John, letting it be known that he knew that that wasn't what John had meant. John wrapped his arms around Gary, leaning into him so that they lined up together.

"You know, you make me crazy sometimes," John said, his breath breezing against Gary's lips.

Gary raised his eyebrows, and teasingly said, "But you love every minute of it."

"Of course," John replied. "I love you," he whispered sincerely as he kissed Gary. It started as a sweet, gentle kiss between two people who genuinely loved each other, doing their best to savor the moment. However, after a week of not spending much time together, let alone making love, passion got the better of them. The kiss changed quickly into a hunger for one another. John rolled them so that he was resting on top of Gary. He ran his tongue along Gary's lips, and as Gary parted them, John's tongue was met by the other man's and then drawn into the wet heat of Gary's mouth.

Their heart rates soared as they found a rhythm. John began to feather kisses along Gary's jaw, down his neck and chest where he stopped to tease his nipples into hard points with his teeth and tongue. Gary was writhing under him now as John made his way down to his hard cock. He traced it with his tongue, stopping at the tip to put his lips around and suck ever so slightly. It was enough to make Gary gasp and buck under him. John smiled a bit as he continued to tease Gary without letting him come. It had been a long time since he'd been able to love this man, and he intended to do it right. As Gary's gasps became moans of need, John took his full length in, deep-throating him. He began a slow sucking motion as he moved from the base to the top of Gary's shaft. He twirled his tongue at the top as he made his way back down, using his hand to fondle Gary's balls. He could feel the tension in them building, and as Gary's moans came continuously, he knew that it wouldn't be long. He heard Gary gasp out his name as he came down his throat. He swallowed convulsively, still sucking until Gary softened in his mouth. He made his way back up to Gary's mouth, kissing the panting man. Lingering there long enough to reach into the bedside table's drawer and get out the bottle of lube they now kept on hand. He poured out a generous amount onto his fingers, warming it between his hands. He then snaked down between Gary's legs, and began to tease the opening there. He slowly traced around it before working in one slick finger, using it to stretch the muscle ring. He worked in a second finger, flicking them gently, causing delicious moans to escape Gary's mouth around their kisses. As he worked in the third finger, Gary grabbed the bottle of lube from him, pouring it out into his hand, and then lavishing it on John's penis as he rolled them so that John was on his back. Gary then straddled the man now below him, positioning himself so that John's cock was at his opening. He began a slow descent, stopping briefly to let himself adjust to the man that was now filling him. He moved in a rocking motion, slowly at first and then building speed and range. Soon John was thrusting up to meet him, as Gary made his way back down. His head was thrown back, and his eyes closed in bliss. Beautiful, thought John as he reached out a hand to stroke Gary back to hardness. He felt the heat that flowed between them, could smell their sweat mingling. He could hear their moans, the only noise that flowed, fall from their mouths. John felt his impending climax build, and shot his seed into Gary's waiting body. As he came, he felt all of the muscles in Gary contract around him, and then felt the splash of wetness fall between them as he came again.

Gary lay down again next to him, pulling him close, kissing him quietly. "Any time you want to wake me up again, just go right ahead. I'll live with the sleeplessness." He smiled at him, truly happy. "So, you have the next two days off. What are you going to do with them?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe if I could get a certain person to acquiesce into doing the same, that I might just spend them in bed." He kissed Gary softly on the lips, feeling sleep come up to take him. Just as he was dozing, he heard a thump, and a cat meow. Gary sighed, and got up, pulling his robe on, to get the paper. John shook himself awake enough to watch Gary's face as he concentrated on the headlines before him. He saw the frown that formed on his lover's face, and sighed inwardly. So much for staying in bed, he thought. "Busy day," he said, startling Gary out of his reverie.

"I thought you were already asleep. Anyway, yeah, it's going to be a rough one today. I'm really going to have to get a move on if I want to get to everyone."

"Just be careful," *Please,* he added mentally. *I couldn't stand to lose you.*

"I will," Gary smiled at him, coming over to sit on the side of the bed. He leaned over John, kissing him. "Now, get some sleep already, will you? There's nothing worse than a cranky doc who hasn't had his nap." He narrowly avoided the swat that came his way.

Gary made his way to the bathroom, and started the shower, shrugging out of his robe, and stepping under the stream of hot water. He washed quickly, dried off, coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. He was facing his closet, trying to pick out something that he didn't mind getting damaged when he heard John's voice from behind, "Do you at least get a dinner break?"

"Huh? I thought I told you to go to sleep." John just shrugged at the remark. Gary sighed. "Yeah, if everything goes right then I should be done by six tonight. Are you going to stay here today?"

John thought about it for a moment, and then said, "I think I might go over and visit Gamma today, considering the fact that I still technically live there." Truth be told he'd spent pretty much every night at Gary's since the first time they were together. Most of his clothes were in the closet, and Gary had even cleared out a couple of drawers in the bureau for him to use. It was just something unspoken between them that they each felt better in the presence of the other, so it was only logical to spend their nights together. "But I'll be back in time to eat with you." He still wasn't quite happy with where Gary's weight was, and if he didn't nag him, the man would skip meals out of habit.

"Okay, I'll be back then." Gary said as he made his way out the door clothed in what John thought looked like really old 'only-wear-around-the-house' garments. John said a prayer that he'd come home safe and sound, as he drifted off to sleep forming a plan for the evening.

John woke around one in the afternoon, and stretched. He blinked as he looked at the clock. Sighing, he decided it was time to get up. He showered, and dressed, preparing himself to go see his grandmother. He drove over to the house he'd stayed in so often when he was younger. It brought back some fond and not so fond memories of his childhood. He forced himself to concentrate on the fond ones. It's in the past. Nothing I can do to change it now. He made his way up the path, and stood at the door, wondering if he should knock. He was standing there, debating the issue when Rosa opened the door and greeted him, "Doctor John, what are you doing just standing there? Aren't you going to come in?" She swung the door open for him to come in. He smiled at her as he passed. He'd always liked Rosa, and felt that she liked him, too.

"I had to wait for the proper motivation," he said, slyly adding, "like a pretty girl to invite me in." He got a good-humored laugh in response. "Listen, Rosa, I am here to visit Gamma, but I also have a favor to ask you."

She'd closed the door and was standing by him. "What is it, Doctor John?"  
"I want to have a very special dinner with someone, but you know me and cooking don't mix. So I was wondering....." he let the rest of his request remain open.

"That's all," she exclaimed. "With the look on your face, I thought you were going to ask me for a kidney." John laughed. "What does this person like to eat?" John gave her a few suggestions as to Gary's tastes in food, and they decided that a home-made lasagna would be the easiest to transport and re-heat. They'd also have a tossed salad, freshly made garlic bread with cheese melted on top, and tirimisu for dessert. After having thanked Rosa as much as she would let him, he then made his way to find his grandmother and say hello. He found her reading in the library. She looked up from her book when he entered.

"John," she said, "what a nice surprise. What have you been doing lately? We've seen so little of you." John sat down in the chair across from hers, trying to come up with a reason for not having been around so much. His grandmother just smiled at his discomfort. She decided to let her grandson off the hook. "What's his name?" she asked.

"Huh?" said John in total amazement. *She didn't just ask me that, did she?*

"John Carter, do you really think that you could keep that aspect of your life a secret forever?"

"Yes," said John quickly, which just earned him a sharp look, and a small chuckle.

"Well, you might have except your cousin Chase can have a big mouth at times." She explained.

"Oh," he'd confessed his attraction to men to Chase when they were both still in high school. He'd made him swear to secrecy. "Should've known better than to trust Chase to keep a secret," he muttered.

"John, are you going to answer the question, or are you going to make me drag it out of you?" John just looked at the woman across from him. This hadn't been the reaction he'd expected at all. He thought there would be a rage, and then he'd be disowned all over again. She looked calm, and completely in control, and almost wistful, like she really wanted him to share the information with her.

*What the hell,* thought John ruefully. "Gary, Gamma, his name is Gary."

"Well, what's this young man like? And are we ever going to get to meet him?" She'd seen the way his eyes had lit up just by saying the name of his boyfriend, and knew that this Gary person was it for John Carter.

"He's wonderful," the best answer was an honest one. "Do you really want to meet him?" She nodded. "Well, I have plans for tonight, but I'm sure we can work something out." She smiled at him, and he felt lighter for having told her the truth, and not having to hide anymore. They continued in on conversation, talking about everything from the book she'd been reading to John's work, and so on. Time flew by, and soon it was four thirty. He had just enough time to get the food that Rosa had so graciously prepared for him, and get back to the loft to set everything else up for the surprise.

He kissed his grandmother on the cheek, and thanked Rosa again, kissing her cheek also. She elicited promises about bringing back food containers, and John thought he'd have to put his soul down as collateral just to be able to leave with the dishes when he finally made it out of there.

He was busy setting up a table complete with tablecloth, a vase with flowers he'd stopped to buy, and two candles now lit as he waited for the food to heat up, and for Gary to get home. It was almost six when he heard someone at the door. Thinking that it was Gary, John strode quickly to the door, and opened it, surprised to see a middle-aged couple. The woman had her hand raised as though she was going to knock, and the man standing by her side had his arm loosely around her waist.

"Oh," she exclaimed upon seeing John. "Can you tell me if Gary's here?"

"Um, no," said John blushing slightly as he recognized Gary's parents from their photo. "He hasn't made it home yet." He was standing in the doorway.

"What smells so good?" asked Gary's dad as he brushed his way past John.  
John turned, his mouth falling open as his blush spread all across his face turning bright red. Bernie and Lois were standing at the entrance with the table, obviously set for a romantic dinner in plain sight. They glanced at each other hurriedly and then back to John who had frozen in place by the open door.

Just then, Gary came strolling through the door, saying "Honey, I'm home," as his head was bent down over a stack of mail he was carrying. He looked up first and saw John, followed his eyes to his parents, and then over to the table. "Mom! Dad! What are you guys doing here?" *Just act like the table doesn't exist, Hobson,* he told himself. *Maybe it'll be okay,* he saw the look on his parents face. *Yeah, and maybe the earth could open up about now, and swallow me whole.*

His mother recovered her voice first, "We came to see how you were doing, honey," she said as she stepped forward taking him by the arm, leading him to the couch. "You look better," she said, turning her head so that she could see John who was still by the door. "Hi, I'm Lois Hobson, and this," she gestured to the man who had come in with her, "is my husband Bernie. We're Gary's parents."

John finally broke out of his frozen state, "Yeah, I know.... I mean, er, um," he stammered. He looked at Gary for help. Gary just looked as confused as he was. “My name’s John Carter.”

"You guys are okay with this?" he asked incredulously. He'd never actually  
told his parents, but he'd had this sneaking suspicion that his mother had  
known all along.

"Are you happy?" this question came from his father. Gary nodded. "Well,  
then, we're okay with it." Bernie just shrugged like this was nothing for  
him to accept. "Now, back to the important stuff. What's cooking?" Lois  
just groaned. "What?" asked Bernie.

"They obviously want to have dinner together alone," said Lois to her  
oblivious husband in a high-pitched whisper voice that kept her from  
yelling.

Bernie looked disappointed, and John had an idea. "Well, we didn't actually  
have this planned," he shrugged at Gary's smirk. "Rosa cooked it for us,  
and she made plenty. Would you two like to stay?"

Lois was in the middle of protesting when Bernie interrupted her  
enthusiastically saying, "Sure," he looked at his wife who was glowering at  
him and hastily added, "I mean, if you two are sure it's okay."

John looked at Gary who just shrugged and they both said, "It's fine with  
me." Lois looked at though she were about to protest again when Gary  
squeezed her arm and said, "Really, Mom, it's okay. Please stay and have  
dinner with us." She looked at her son and smiled, and John realized where  
Gary got his incredible smile from. John went over to the table and blew  
out the candles, and Bernie and Lois insisted that they get the food out of  
the oven. Gary came up behind him and whispered into his ear, "Thank you.  
It was a wonderful idea." John looked at Gary, and saw how tired he looked,  
and his clothes were in a worse state than when he'd left that morning, but  
other than that, happiness shone through his eyes. John smiled at him,  
wanting nothing more than to reach out and kiss him, but he thought better  
of it. Gary's parents might seem okay, but he didn't want to push them too  
far.

Dinner went smoothly. In fact, it was better than that. The Hobsons were really great people, and funny with their little bickering attitude they took with each other. Yet, they seemed to love each other a great deal, and they loved Gary endlessly. That much was apparent. Gary apparently couldn’t let his parents’ easy going nature slide by. He had to ask, “You guys didn’t seem too surprised when you met John.”

Lois swallowed a mouthful of food, tingeing a bit pink. “Well, honey, now, I have   
a confession to make about that.” She looked mildly embarrassed. “I kind of pried it out of Marissa.”

Gary’s eyes just widened a bit, “I knew she couldn’t keep it to herself,” he exclaimed.

“Well, why should she, kiddo,” Bernie chimed in. “You think we’d want anything for you other than happiness.”

“Well, after Marsha....” Gary began, but his mother stopped him.

“Honey, we all knew that Marsha and you wouldn’t last. I think that that was the phase.” She added wistfully, “I just wish I’d gotten a grandchild out of that deal.”

“Well, you can still get grandchildren,” John spoke up. They all looked at him as though they’d forgotten he was there. He cleared his throat, and continued. “I mean, he could always adopt one.” This earned John a grateful look from all three of the Hobsons at the table. He smiled. He really liked Gary’s family. They were a little neurotic, but then again, so was Gary.

The evening finished with Lois and Bernie off to stay in a hotel. Gary couldn’t believe they weren’t going to insist on staying with him as they usually did, but he was glad of their foresight. They said they’d stop by the next day, and that they were planning on spending a week in Chicago to visit their son. Bernie hugged Gary then held his hand out to John, which he shook fervently. “Be good to my son,” the elder Hobson cautioned.

“I will, sir,” said John.

Lois clutched her son to her, and whispered something in his ear. Gary smiled happily at whatever it was. She turned and looked at John for a moment, unsure of what to do. She threw up her hands and muttered, “Oh, why not?!” She grabbed John and pulled him into a tight hug. Then she pointed a finger at her son and said, “And you be good to him.”

“Yes, ma’am.” answered Gary.

They finally left the couple alone, and Gary stood there and looked at John for a moment with this bewildered look on his face. “Who would’ve thunk it?” he said with a smile. He shook his head, laughing to himself.

John pulled his lover close to him, wrapping his arms around Gary’s waist. “I like your family.” He pecked Gary on the lips.

“That’s because they’re not yours.”

“Speaking of mine. My grandmother wants to meet you.” Gary looked shocked. “My cousin Chase told her. Go figure. I always thought something like this would really bother her, but turns out she’s just happy for me.”

“What about the rest of your family?” Gary asked, knowing that John rarely spoke of his own family.

“Trust me . If Gamma acts like she’s okay with it, the rest of them will follow. No one wants to risk pissing her off. The Carters are a matriarchy despite what anyone else may’ve told you.”

“So she wants me to come to a family dinner?”

“Yep, she definitely does. I know,” he said at Gary’s bewildered look, “you learn something new every day.”

They stood, arms wrapped around one another for a moment. Gary leaned his head onto John shoulder, brushing against his cheek. Gary touched his lips briefly to John’s a soft sigh escaping. John deepened their contact by leaning into Gary’s mouth, meeting the tongue that was running along his bottom lip, bringing it back into his own mouth. Gary traced along John’s teeth, and the soft pallet of his mouth before dueling again with his tongue as they slicked over one another. Their hands strayed up and down one another’s body as their need for one another built into a frenzy. Clothing was ripped off as quickly as possible, leaving a trail to Gary’s bed. They fell upon the bed together in a mass of tangled limbs, already breathing heavily. Gary trailed kisses along John’s jaw line to his earlobe, taking it in his mouth, nipping it with his teeth. John moaned and shuddered, lying in Gary’s arms. Gary then began his descent down John’s smooth torso. He placed kisses down his chest, circling each nipple with his tongue. John gasped as he felt the cool air of the apartment reach the wet trail that Gary was leaving down his body. Gary’s hand trailed down to John’s penis, stroking it with light, teasing touches. “More, please, Gary,” John moaned. Gary wrapped his fist around John’s cock pumping it as he bent his head down to lavish John’s balls with his tongue. He let go of John’s cock as he made it to the tip of the weeping cock. He lapped at the pre-come, much to John’s vocal delight, as he made his way down the length. He wrapped his hand around the base of John’s cock again, pumping in counter rhythm to his sucking at the head. His other hand cupped John’s balls, rocking them back and forth. John began to move, “Gary,” he gasped, “lay on your side.” Gary lay on his side so that his feet were towards the head of the bed, while John moved onto his side. John stroked Gary’s shaft as Gary again positioned himself taking John’s cock once again into his mouth. He stroked the base while gently sucking as he felt John take him into his own mouth. They were in bliss as they felt their orgasms coming upon them. John came first as Gary swallowed, it was enough to send him over the edge into John’s mouth. Gary crawled up to the head of the bed as the stars cleared from his vision.

“Have I said yet today how much I love you?” John asked him as he took him into his arms.

“You might’ve mentioned once or twice,” said Gary as a yawn escaped.

“Long day?” asked John. He hadn’t had the opportunity to ask him how the paper had gone.

“Mmmhmmm,” replied Gary his eyes already closing as sleep engulfed him. “Glad to be home,” he murmured. “Glad to be with you. Love you.” was the last thing he said as he fell into unconsciousness.

John pushed the sweat-soaked hair off of Gary’s forehead, placing a soft kiss there. “I love you, too,” he whispered falling to sleep himself.

John woke to find that he was the only occupant in the bed. There was a note on the pillow next to him. He rolled over, turning a light on so that he could read it.

Dear John,

I didn’t have the heart to wake you when the paper came this morning. I should be back by about ten this morning if things go well. I love you. Don’t worry. (in that order, of course) Love, Gary

P.S. My parents might drop by before I get back. Try to entertain them until I get back. (I’ll make it up to you, I swear.)

P.P.S. I really, really love you.

 

John smiled at Gary’s note. It warmed him that his current lover was thoughtful enough to leave such notes for him. Gary even left notes for no reason at all, mostly one line written saying that he was loved. John turned and looked at the clock. It was only seven thirty. Gary couldn’t have been gone for that long. Still, if his parents were likely to show up, then it might behoove him to get up and get dressed. John got up, went to the bathroom, showered, and threw on some comfortable clothes. He came out and saw the cat sitting on the bed, so he pulled some milk out of the fridge and poured it into a bowl for him. The cat purred contentedly as he came over to lap at the milk as John bent to scratch behind his ears. The cat arched up into his touch. John looked over across the apartment, and decided that it needed a good cleaning if Gary’s parents were prone to stop by.

Lois knocked on the door just as John was finishing up. She opened the door, saying “Knock, knock. Anybody home?” She saw John putting away the broom and dust pan. She cast an appreciative glance around the room. “Well, at least one of you is neat?” John laughed. Gary was no slob, but he definitely didn’t qualify for neat freak either.

He motioned to her to come in and sit down. “Would you like something to drink?” he asked heading towards the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator. “We have milk, tea, soda, water, and a variety of juices.”

“A glass of iced tea would be lovely, thank you.” Lois sat on the couch and waited for John to rejoin her with the beverages. When he came into the living room and sat next to her, handing her the drink, she turned to him. “So, John, tell me about yourself?” She took a sip of the tea in her hand.

John cleared his throat and said, “Well, I’ve been working over at County General for a few years now.” He went to continue, but he was interrupted.

“You’re a doctor? I didn’t know that.” She was surprised.

“Yeah, I guess you didn’t pry everything our of Marissa.” Lois blushed. John continued, “I work in the ER. It’s pretty fast paced, but that’s one of the things I love about it. At first, I thought surgery was my calling, but I changed my mind, and for that, I really don’t have any regrets.”

“It sounds exciting.”

“It is.” There was a knock on the door. Bernie Hobson came strolling in. He saw his wife sitting with his son’s boyfriend, deep in conversation.

“Hey, guys, what’s up?”

“Bernie, did you know that John is a doctor.”

“No, I didn’t,” Bernie cast an appraising glance John’s way. “Hey, that’s great.”

“He works over at County in the emergency room,” Lois filled Bernie in on what they’d been talking about.

“Well, John,” said Lois, brining him back into the conversation. “Tell us about your family.”

“Well,” said John, not knowing where to begin. “My parents travel a lot, so I don’t get to see much of them, but I’ve pretty much always stayed with my grandmother anyway.” He didn’t want to get into too much of his family life. It always seemed to leave a bitter taste in his mouth when he dwelt on it. Besides, that coldness seemed a million years away. His life with Gary provided him with a comfort of which he’d had so little. He looked at Gary’s parents to find they were both giving him this sympathetic look. He sighed. He guessed he wasn’t so good at hiding his feelings. Lois just squeezed his arm, and changed the subject.

“How long have you and Gary been seeing each other?”

“Since February of this year,” he said, and immediately regretted it, seeing the look pass over her face.

“You mean to tell me that my son has been seeing you for over the past six months, and he hasn’t said a word.” Obviously Marissa was better at keeping secrets than he’d thought. “Why, now it’s November already, and he has kept you a secret all this while.” She clicked her tongue and shook her head. Bernie just looked amused.

“Well, now, Lo,” he said. “Just think of how we had to find out about the paper. Our son definitely likes to keeps his secrets.” He just looked at her and winked. John definitely liked these people.

“I’m just glad that there’s obviously someone else to nag him about eating.” She turned again to John. “Gary might have trouble trying to out-stubborn two of us.” John laughed again.

“He does have a tendency to be mule headed.”

“That he does,” she smiled at him conspiratorially. The door opened and Gary came in, looking much worse for the wear. In fact, he looked like it took all the strength he had to stay standing. His eyes moved restlessly across the room, taking in the scene.

“My God, Gary, what happened to you?” Lois was saying, but John was already on his feet and across the room. He caught Gary just as he fell. He picked him up and took him to the bed so he could lay him flat. He took Gary’s wrist between his fingers, and felt for a pulse. It was there, quite strong. John breathed a sigh of relief as he took in the rest of Gary’s appearance. He breathing steadily, but unconscious. His clothing was tattered, and he had a deep bruise forming on the side of his face. John frowned and examined the contusion more closely. He satisfied himself that it was just skin deep. No serious damage to be had. He stood up, looked back to Bernie and Lois, and gave them a weak smile.

“He’s going to be fine.” Both of his lover’s parents let out the breath that they’d been holding. Obviously, they’d been through this sort of thing before. John still had a tough time sometimes trying to be nonchalant. He wanted Gary to be safe, but the paper didn’t always give him a choice, and people had a hard time of cooperating. John got up and went to the bathroom, collecting a cool, damp wash cloth. He made his way back to Gary, and saw that his mom had gotten a glass of water and had it on the bedside table. “Thanks,” he said as he moved past her, back to sit next to Gary. He laid the cloth on his forehead, smoothing back the man’s hair. Gary murmured and started to come to. “Hey, there,” said John as dark brown eyes opened and met his. “You gave us quite a scare.”

Gary focused on the people around him. “What.....what happened?” he managed to say.

Lois sighed and came forward. “Gary, honey, you’re going to have to tell us that.” She sat at the foot of the bed, watching how John took care of her son. *He must have had the opportunity to do this more than once,* she thought grimly.

“Oh,” Gary muttered. He thought about it for a moment, and said, “I fell.” John nodded and continued his ministrations. He had cleaned Gary’s face, as Lois had gotten his shoes off, and they had managed to get him under the blankets.

Lois patted Gary’s foot, “Well, honey, we’re going to go.” She looked at Bernie before turning back to her son, “If you feel like it tonight, why don’t you let us take the two of you out to dinner.”

John gave her a grateful look, “Yeah,” he said, looking at Gary, who had already fallen asleep. “We’ll be able to make that.” He walked them over to the door. He shook Bernie’s hand, and Lois hugged him. “Call us later, and we’ll work out the details.” Having said that, Gary’s parents turned and left. John huffed, looking at the prone man lying on the bed behind him. He was used to Gary coming home battered from doing the paper’s will. He’d never get over the fear he had every time the man he’d fallen in love with stepped out the door. He was so afraid that one of the people brought into the ER was going to be Gary after a rescue attempt gone wrong. He knew that it had happened in the past. Gary had had a broken leg, a concussion, and had even been given a rare virus from a monkey bite. He shuddered to think how many times this man stepped in front of danger to help another. He walked back over to the bed and sat on his side. Gary tossed in his sleep to his side. John realized there was nothing he could do to change the situation. To ask Gary to give up the paper would be unfair. To take that away from him would take away part of the reason John loved him so much. He sighed to himself, and lay down next to Gary, spooning up against him. Gary, in turn, moved closer into him, breathing easier. John smiled. He’d get over his constant worry if it meant that he got to spend just five minutes in Gary’s presence.

Gary turned in his sleep, feeling better than he had when he’d first walked through the door. The first thing he noticed was the arm slung around his waist. Opening his eyes, he saw John asleep next to him. Gary smiled. No matter how many times he’d wake up next to this man, it would never be enough for him. He wanted forever. The thought disturbed him. He knew what could happen to him if something went wrong. *Hell,* he thought, *even John’s not safe.* He was frowning as John’s eyes opened, looking directly at him. John’s expression darkened in return, and his grip on Gary tightened. “What is it?” John whispered to him.

“I’m sorry,” was all Gary could say, but John knew what he meant. He was sorry for making them worry. He was sorry for taking chances with his life. He was sorry that there was nothing he could do about it.

“I know,” John snuggled closer to him, breathing on his skin. “It’s okay. You’re okay, safe.” Gary brushed John’s cheek with his hand as they kissed sweetly. John pulled back. “We have a dinner date with your parents tonight.” He looked at the clock behind Gary. He grinned. “Well, tonight be pushing it some. It’s late. We’ve slept the day away, mister.” Gary groaned, burying his head in the crook of John’s neck. He didn’t really want to get up. It felt good where he was. John pulled away, and got up, smacking Gary on the leg. “Come on. Get up.”

Gary groaned again, “Do I have to?”

“They’re your parents. What do you think?” Gary mumbled something under his breath that John didn’t catch, but he got up and made his way to the bathroom. The phone rang. John answered it, thinking that it was Gary’s parents. “Hello,” he said.

“John, do you know that there are twenty two G. Hobsons listed in the phone book for the city of Chicago?” John almost dropped the phone when he heard the voice of his grandmother.

“Uh, hi, Gamma. No, I wasn’t aware of that. Is something wrong?”

“Does something have to be wrong for a grandmother to call her grandson?”

*Well, yes,* thought John, but instead he said. “Um, no, I guess not. Look, Gamma, I hate to interrupt, but Gary and I are getting ready to go out to dinner with his parents. Was there something I can do for you?”

“I was thinking that we could have that dinner tomorrow?”

*Oh shit. I’d forgotten all about that.* John frowned. Despite what his   
grandmother said, he still couldn’t quite see himself having his boyfriend over to the Carter household for a Sunday dinner. “Oh, ah, yeah, I think tomorrow would be okay. Why don’t we call you tomorrow and set up a time?”

“John, remember to breathe. Everything will be fine.” John Carter couldn’t believe what he was hearing. *What the hell? She did say she wanted to meet him.* John knew that the rest of his family would follow her lead. If she took the position that it was okay, then they would do the same. “Tomorrow is fine,” she continued, “but, John, I really do expect that phone call. I’m serious.” He knew better than to argue with her. He just made a committal sound, and that was the end of their conversation. He was standing there staring at the phone received in his hand when Gary came out of the bathroom.

“Who called? Is something wrong?” Gary was worried at the expression on John’s face.

“Huh? Oh, no, nothing wrong. That was my grandmother.” He looked at Gary and put on an innocent face. “Say, what are you doing tomorrow?”

Gary wasn’t buying the innocent routine. He’d known John for too long. “I don’t know yet, and won’t know until tomorrow morning?” He eyed his lover suspiciously. “Why?”

John shrugged and finally put the receiver back in its cradle. “No reason really.” He watched as the tension left Gary before he lowered the boom, “My grandmother is having a dinner tomorrow and we’re both invited.” He stressed the ‘we’re both,’ and watched as Gary started to fidget. He enjoyed teasing this man, and since he’d been surprised by Bernie and Lois, it only seemed fair that Gary be put on the spot.

“I’m not sure about this.”

“Oh, come on. I’m going out to dinner with your family. You can come over and at least meet mine. Trust me. It’ll be fine.” He wasn’t so sure about that, but he was willing to live up to the pretense if it got Gary to go along with it.

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, then. We’ll decide tomorrow after the paper comes.”

“Sounds good,” John smiled. He wasn’t as nearly as nervous about this as he should be. Just then a knock came on the door. Lois poked her head through, “You guys ready?” She walked in followed closely by Bernie.

“Yeah, mom, we’re good to go,” replied Gary.

“All right then, let’s go,” said Bernie ushering everyone out of the room and downstairs to the car.

Dinner with Gary’s parents went fabulously. Everybody really enjoyed themselves, and was almost sorry to see the evening end. John and Gary were dropped off in front of McGinty’s, and they went upstairs still reveling in the afterglow of an evening well spent. Gary flipped on the radio as they entered the apartment, putting in a CD. John was taking off his coat as Gary held his hand out to him as invitation. “Dance with me,” he said a huge happy smile lighting his face.

John took the offered hand, and they began to sway to the soft music as it filled the air.

I’d say love was a magical thing  
I’d say love would keep us from pain  
Had I been there  
Had I been there

I would promise you all of my life  
but to lose you would cut like a knife  
so I don’t dare  
no I don’t dare

‘Cause I’ve never come so close  
in all of these years  
You are the only one to stop these tears  
and I’m so scared  
I’m so scared

Take me back in time  
maybe I can forget  
Turn a different corner  
and we never would have met  
Would you care?

I don’t understand it   
For you it’s a breeze  
Little by little  
you’ve brought me to my knees  
Don’t you care?

No, I’ve never come so close  
in all of these years  
You are the only one to stop my tears  
I’m so scared of this love

And if all that there is   
is this fear of being used  
I should go back to being lonely and confused  
if I could, I would, I swear

As they twirled together around the floor, arms wrapped one another, Gary’s eyes closed and he began to mouth the words of the song. John kissed him as last verse resounded through the night, and said “You know that’s not all that there is, don’t you.” He was referring to the last verse. Gary nodded, folding him happily into his embrace and returned the kiss with more energy. His hands traveled up John’s back, sending a shiver through his partner. Gary parted his lips and ran his tongue along John’s lower lip, before nibbling on it gently. John moaned and his tongue met Gary’s in a duel. Fever overtook them and everything that had started out gentle increased to a feral intensity. Clothes were ripped off as buttons went flying so that smooth, bare skin could be met with smooth, bare skin. Their tongues dueled going back and forth from one another’s mouth. Hands moved freely, eliciting soft sighs and deeper moans. They fell onto the bed in an entanglement of limbs. Gary traced John’s ear with his tongue, briefly flicking his tongue into it causing an enthusiastic gasp to escape John who was now steadily bucking beneath him. Gary caressed his way down John’s chest, stopping to tweak a hardened nipple. John’s sighs escaped to form goose bumps on Gary’s skin. His own hands began to reciprocate the touches he was receiving. He traced his own fingers lightly across the pale skin he was now confronted with. Gary moaned in his ear. Gary’s hand traced the tip of John’s penis, sliding the pre-ejaculate down the under-vein as he took John in his hand. John thrust uncontrollably into the fist holding him as he took Gary in his own hand. The two lay on their sides, facing one another, stroking each other. They traded tender kisses which grew into shorter pecks between ragged breaths as they reached climax. Lying sweaty in one another’s arms, Gary was the first one to get up. He made his way to the bathroom, bringing back a warm wash cloth to clean them off. He offered the cloth to John who took it, cleaning himself thoroughly. John then threw the cloth, basketball style toward the clothes basket where it almost made it. He just shrugged, knowing that he’d get it later. Now was time to lay with Gary, whom he pulled back down onto the bed, into his arms.

“Gary?” John said once they were both settled again.

“Hmm?”

“Can I go with you tomorrow?”

“What do you mean?” Gary’s eyes narrowed as he processed the question. Understanding spread across his features as he murmured, “Oh.”

“I mean if it’s okay, I really’d like to go.” John shifted so that they were once again looking at one another.

Gary’s expression was unreadable, and then he beamed a full 100 watt smile on him. “Yeah, that’s fine. I could always use the help.” He remembered all of the other times when he could’ve used some help and frowned.

John saw the change in expression and kissed Gary, whispering, “Hey, don’t do that. You’re here with me, and everything’s how it should be.” Gary’s worst habit by far was not acknowledging all the good he did. He only seemed to recognize when what he’d done wasn’t enough. This was something John was going to remedy.

The next morning woke the boys in the familiar way of a thud and a cat. Gary pulled out the paper, glancing through it. He stopped dead still, completely bewildered. “I don’t believe it,” he muttered.

This got John’s attention. “What? What is it?” He was alarmed at Gary’s behavior.

Gary just turned this dumb-struck expression on him, and then broke into a grin. “There’s nothing to do.”

“Huh? That’s not possible. Give me that.” John pulled the paper away from him. He looked through each and every headline, the next being more boring than the first. Gary was right. Absolutely nothing. Shock stilled both of them. A day off. For both of them.

“Well, what do you know?” said Gary to himself. He turned his attention back to John. “Well, what are we going to do today?”

“First, we’re going to climb back in that bed and sleep until it is no longer the crack of dawn.” Gary laughed. “Then,” he kissed his lover, moving them back to the bed. “We’re going over to my family’s for the day.”

“The day? I thought we were just going over there for dinner.”

“Change of plans, Hobson. We’re going to be spontaneous and surprise the shit out of everyone in the process.”

“Sounds like a plan, Stan.”

“Who’s Stan?”

“Uh, Stan, I didn’t say anything about Stan. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

John pulled a face. “Smartass.”

“You betcha.” said Gary with a smug grin.

They went back to bed, but sleeping somehow had lost the priority. Getting up a few hours later, much more disheveled than when they’d gone to bed, a shower was definitely in order. After washing, brushing teeth, shaving, and getting dressed had taken place, John decided it was late enough to call over to his grandmother’s household. Rosa answered. John asked for his grandmother.

“John, I hadn’t expected to hear from you so early, so I must say this is a pleasant surprise.”

“Uh, hi, Gamma, listen. How do you feel about having company for the day?”

“I think that would be marvelous, John, and I’m glad to see that your earlier nervousness has dissipated.”

“Oh, um, yeah, yeah, actually, I think it has.” He smiled openly.

His grandmother seemed pleased, and invited them both over immediately.

 

John drove them over to his family home, a slight twinge of uneasiness filling him, but he clamped down on it. *She said she wanted to meet him,* he thought to himself. *She wouldn’t go to this length just to hurt me, would she?* They stopped outside the house, and he looked over to Gary who was taking in the estate with grace and ease. Gary turned his gaze to him and smiled, squeezing his hand as he opened the car door. They walked to the door and were immediately greeted by Rosa, “So,” she said with her hands on her hips. “This must be Gary Hobson. The same Gary who took Dr. John away.” She scolded light-heartedly.

Gary blushed slightly, and said, “Um, yeah, I guess he would be me.” That earned a laugh from the housekeeper.

“Mrs. Carter is in the library.” She motioned toward the room, while she pulled John to the side. “He’s very cute, Dr. John.” It was John’s turn to blush. “Just tell me that he enjoyed my dinner the other night, and he’ll rank as perfect.” John laughed. He kissed Rosa on the cheek as he passed by her to join Gary at the library’s entrance.

He knocked slightly, and opened the door, “Gamma, you in here?”

“John, come in, please.” She was sitting in the same chair that she’d been in the other day. “Please, both of you, have a seat,” she nodded toward a couch. “Would either of you like something to drink. I believe Rosa made some lemonade the other day.” Both of the men nodded that that would be good. “John seems to have forgotten his manners. You are Gary, yes?” She smiled at him.

He nodded and returned her smile. They made small talk most of the afternoon, Gary’s bar, John’s job, his grandmother’s interests. They talked about art, books, movies. Everything, really, and it all went smoothly. John couldn’t have hoped for a better afternoon at his family’s house. Soon, an early dinner had been prepared and was waiting for them. The three of the retired to the dining room, and began to feast upon the copious amounts of food set before them. The evening came quickly, and John almost regretted having to excuse them.

“I’m sorry, Gamma, but I’ve got to get up for work tomorrow.”

“That’s all right, John, I understand.” She stood, and walked them to the door. She kissed John on the cheek. She turned and took one of Gary’s hands between both of hers. “I must say that I’m impressed.” John and Gary both looked embarrassed. “It’s been one of the biggest pleasures of my life to meet you, Gary Hobson, and I hope that you’ll feel more than welcome to come over more often, even if you don’t have my grandson in tow.”

“Thank you,” Gary said genuinely.

They said their goodbyes, and left. They made it back to McGinty’s, walked up the stairs to the apartment. “Well,” John said once they’d reached their destination. “That went well.”

“And the award for the understatement of the century goes to John Carter.” said Gary using an announcer’s voice. John picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

“I’m in shock, okay? I certainly didn’t expect that.”

“No, me neither. Almost too easy, eh?” Gary shook his head ruefully. “Well, we should take the good times while we can.”

“Yeah,” John agreed. “I love you.” He took Gary’s hand and led them to their bed.

“Love you, too.” They stripped, lying naked entwined together as sleep overtook them.

Gary awoke when he heard the paper hit the floor outside his door with an all too familiar thump. He grumbled as he rolled over in bed to find John already missing. John had the early shift for the next two weeks, so he’d already be gone by the time Gary got up. Gary lay there and stretched before finally getting up and crossing his apartment to the door. He let the cat in and bent to pick up the paper. Ice froze in his veins as he saw the front page. He saw a picture of the man he’d just been sharing his bed with on the cover with the headline, “Doctor shot and killed in gang war crossfire.” Gary scanned the first couple of lines of the article, his breath increasing pace as tears threatened to come. “Dr. John Carter, 32, was shot and killed yesterday morning when a gunman’s bullet strayed through County General. It seems as though the gunman was aiming at someone else when Dr. Carter unfortunately stepped into the melee.....” The article trailed off and Gary stood there frozen. *No, no, no,* was all he could think. He heard the cat meow behind him. It was enough to snap him back into action. He grabbed the pants he’d worn the night before off of the floor, and ran across the room to his telephone. He dialed John’s cell phone. He cursed as he located the ringing cellular across the room. *When we get through this,* though Gary. *John and I are going to have a serious talk about forgetting one’s cell phone.* He ran out the door, grabbing the keys to McGinty’s van along the way.

Gary sped to the hospital where John worked. He ran through the ambulance entrance, and that’s when he saw two people crouched taking shots at one another. He could hear the sound of police sirens in the background. Everyone else in the room was frozen; everyone, that is, except John. Gary saw his lover walk out of an exam room right into the middle of the gunfire. Gary didn’t think about it. He just reacted, running fast and slamming his body hard into John’s sending them both crashing into the ground. He felt fire and pain shoot through his side, but he only prayed that he’d gotten there in time as he felt unconsciousness overtake him.

John pulled himself out from under Gary. He could smell the fresh blood that surrounded him. His heart sank as he realized that it could only be coming from one place. He rolled Gary onto his back, everything now going into slow-motion. He saw nothing else around him, heard nothing. All of his attention was focused on the dark haired man bleeding profusely from his side. Just then his attention was caught by the newspaper that was an ever present fixture in Gary’s back pocket. He pulled it out and read the headline, “Shootout at County General.” It continued, “Local bar owner, Gary Hobson, is in a coma after being caught in cross-fire yesterday at County General. It is uncertain as to whether or not he will recover and is listed in critical condition.” Just then all hell broke loose around the pair lying on the floor.


End file.
